


Christmas Eve Eve (Sebastian Stan x Reader)

by sal20nini



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Actor Sebastian Stan, Caring Sebastian, Children, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Dad - Freeform, Dad Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Hollywood, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Language, Paparazzi, Parent-Child Relationship, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal20nini/pseuds/sal20nini
Summary: Seb and you are proud parents of an adorable 6-year-old boy. The three of you are fortunately celebrating Christmas together this year as Sebastian has finally got a break from his busy schedule.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan & Reader, Sebastian Stan/Original Female Character(s), Sebastian Stan/Reader, Sebastian Stan/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Christmas Eve Eve (Sebastian Stan x Reader)

"Seb, honey, can you help me with the lights?"

In no time he is right by your side helping you wrap the lights around the massive tree in your living room.

"We might have got the biggest one they had, this year" Sebastian laughs.

"Don't you look at me, mister! It's your son who wanted it after all..."

"And he wouldn't have if his mother was not a crazy Christmas fanatic" he smirks pulling you into his lap.

"Hey!" you protest weakly as you attempt to free yourself from his grasp only to be held tighter.

"Remind me why I married a crazy woman?" he teases.

"Sebastian! Let me go! There's so much left to do, we haven't even decorated the house yet and its Christmas Eve Eve!"

"Christmas Eve Eve?"

"You know, the day before Christmas Eve?"

Sebastian chuckles, "As I said, I married a crazy woman"

"It's too late to back out now...till death do us apart, remember?" you wiggle your ring finger showing off the wedding band.

"Yeah, I remember," he kisses you, "and I wouldn't change a thing" he smiles.

"The sweet talk ain't going to get you out of your duties. Now go be a real _'Winter Soldier'_ and decorate the house with Chris while I wrap the presents will you?" you smirk, clearly satisfied with your joke.

"Aye! Aye! Captain" he smiles.

You give him a quick peck before you leave.  
  


* * *

  
  


"Hand me the tape"

Chris gives one of the pre-cut bits of sticky tape from his seat atop Sebastian's shoulders.

"Daddy! Can I put the star on the Christmas Tree, please!" Chris pleads

"Of course you can! We'll do it once Mommy gets back, alright?" Sebastian ruffles Chris' hair.

Slowly and steadily the father-son duo deck up the entire house with Christmas decorations.

"There! Good job, son!"

The two of them high five, a proud look on their faces. Just then Sebastian's phone rings. He holds the phone to his ear with his shoulders as he sets Chris down on the kitchen counter.

"Hey!...yeah?...Shit! Are you serious? .... Thank You!...Merry Christmas! Bye!"

"Shit!" A small voice echoes his words repeatedly.

"Chris! No! Stop saying that!" Seb scolds.

"Shit!" Chris repeats in a challenging tone.

"Chris! Listen to Daddy. Please stop saying that before your mother arrives!" Sebastian begs.

Chris giggles gleefully, probably aware that he has already won.

"I'll put in a good word with Santa for you..."

"You would?" Chris asks innocently.

"Here write Santa a note" he smiles offering a small notepad and a pencil.

Chris takes it eagerly and scribbles away. Just then the door opens and you enter.

"Oh my God! This looks amazing, great work boys!"

"Babe! Guess what! I just got a call..."

"And?"

"I GOT THE PART"

He lifts you off your feet and twirls you around.

"Seb, that's great news!" you kiss him as he puts you down.

"Umm, when do you have to go back?"

"Next month...Why? What's wrong?" his thumbs caress your knuckles absently.

"Ugh...Nothing" You offer a weak smile, pushing a stray strand of hair behind your ear.

"Chris, dear, what are you writing?" you ask changing the topic.

"A note for Santa!" he chirps excitedly.

"He's writing a wish-list, I'll go buy any additional things on there quickly" Seb whispers from behind you.

"You sure this isn't your way of bribing him?" you deadpan.

"Me? I would never" He smirks and plants a cheeky kiss on your cheek.

"You're a jerk" you laugh, pushing him playfully and run out of his grasp.

"A jerk you love" Seb calls after you.

"Unfortunately" you reply from the other room.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
 **You:** _Babe, are you doing some last-minute shopping for me as well ;) X_

**Seb:** _Fucking paps_

You laugh, satisfied on getting just the reaction you were hoping for. You were without a doubt your husband's numero uno stalker.

 **You:** _Come home quick, we're waiting :) xo_

 **Seb:** _Just left, but you knew that already, didn't you? STALKER._ -_-  
  


* * *

"Careful, love."

Chris carefully climbs up the ladder and places the star atop the Christmas tree. Sebastian picks him up and tickles his side. You manage to capture the picture-perfect moment as you mirror your son's giggles.

"Time for a family picture, boys!" You say positioning the camera. "Say Merry Christmas!"

It's a perfect picture, the three of you squeezing into the frame in front of the Christmas tree. You and your dearest boys.

"Will you send it to me, babe, I'm going to post it" Seb smiles.

"Sure...um, babe...you got a minute?"

"Anything wrong?" He looks at you worried.

"No, no, nothing's wrong just something I need to show you"

"You know you're freaking me out a little, right?"

You chuckle handing him a wrapped up box.

"A Christmas Eve Eve present?" Sebastian asks, confusion clear in his voice.

"You could say that...This was one of my presents but it just couldn't wait anymore."

Sebastian opens the box. You lick your lips nervously. He peers into the box still unsure.

"Seb! Say something, babe!" You say anxiously.

"Are you serious?" He asks, his eyes are open wide probably even a little teary.

You nod, "I took the test last week. I'm pregnant!" You smile at him.

He runs up to you and wraps you in his arms carefully. "I love you so so so much, more than you could ever imagine" he kisses you passionately.

You wipe away his tears as he laughs, your foreheads still touching.

"I'm a mess," he says.

"We're a mess."

"We are" he laughs.

You kiss again, for longer this time. Sometimes you worried that maybe married life would take the spark out of your relationship but marriage has only brought you closer. You can't imagine what life was like before him. 

"I promise you, I will clear up my schedule. I'll do whatever it takes to be by your side"

"Seb, honey, it's alright. You don't have to do all of that." You kiss his nose tenderly. "Just knowing that you'd do all of this for me is enough" you smile.

"But babe..."

You put a finger to his lips, cutting him off.

"I'm going to be all right, okay! We've got our family and friends to look after me. You don't need to worry, okay?"

"If you say so" he places a kiss on your forehead, "this is the best Christmas present ever!" he exclaims.

"Present? Daddy already got a present, Mommy?!" Chris looks at you questioningly as he strolls in with a candy cane in hand.

Both of you can't help but laugh. It's the perfect family Christmas!


End file.
